


Tiredness

by Pelecco



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Consent, Exhaustion, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Not Beta Read, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelecco/pseuds/Pelecco
Summary: Merlin is exhausted, Arthur wants Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	Tiredness

**Author's Note:**

> beta? we don't know her  
> this is bad and short but who cares

Merlin lied on bed in Arthur's chambers — not a proper behaviour for a servant, but Merlin knew Arthur wouldn't be _really _mad. Besides, at the time he didn't _really _care — he was too tired.____

____He's been working all day, collecting herbs, cleaning armour, helping Gaius, then doing something else, and something else, and something else... he couldn't even remember what exactly. He felt smashed, tiredness pushed him down to the bed. Even breathing with effort, he couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't talk._ _ _ _

____"Merlin", he heard familiar voice and then the door was open. "Merlin?"_ _ _ _

____Servant quietly nodded a bit._ _ _ _

____"I've been looking for you!", Arthur said, slightly annoyed, as always. Then he came closer and sat on the bed. "I missed you", he said, now softly.  
Merlin managed to make kind of a smile, moving corners of his mouth slightly.  
Prince slowly touched servant's thigh with his warm hand.  
"I really did".  
He kissed Merlin's hand. Servant didn't react, and Arthur climbed on the bed. He kissed his dry lips, touched his chin and kissed it too, ran his hand through Merlin's hair. _ _ _ _

____Merlin made a little unpleased noise, which Arthur considered a quiet moan, and he kept going. Prince rubbed Merlin's shoulders, touched his chest, licked a small spot behind his ear. He was breathing heavily, burning Merlin's neck with sharp kisses and feeling his own blood running faster in veins._ _ _ _

____Merlin shivered. He loved Arthur, but right now he could only lie down with no movement. But Arthur, he wants him _now _, right? Shouldn't he give him what he wants? Arthur loves him, of course he does. What if he will be offended? Mad? Merlin's heart fastened it's beat. This thought was dreadful, but the thought of making love despite not having desire was even worse.  
Merlin managed to open his eyes. Arthur looked awesome, his hair messy and gaze hot. Servant hesitated — maybe he should just lie here and pretend he's fine?___ _ _ _

______"Arthur", Merlin said quietly anyway, but he didn't seem to hear. "Arthur", he repeated a bit louder. The prince didn't react._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stop, stop, Arthur—", Merlin said as loudly as he could, and Arthur finally stopped._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What is it? What's wrong?", he got closer to Merlin's face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I... I just", ability to talk came back to him, but all the thoughts suddenly flew away, "I don't... want... now"._ _ _ _ _ _

______Arthur's heavy breath stopped for a second.  
"You don't want..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah", Merlin suddenly felt bad. "I'm, I'm sorry, really, I'm just tired and..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's fine", Arthur went back a bit and lied down beside him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're not... mad or...?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No", he touched Merlin's hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you upset? I, I just can, well, if you really want, we can—"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"God, Merlin, what are you talking about?", Arthur turned him and looked him in the eyes, "I won't touch you if you don't want me to"._ _ _ _ _ _

______Merlin was quiet for a few seconds._ _ _ _ _ _

______"But are you upset?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Honestly...", he breathed in, "Maybe, a tiny bit".  
Arthur kissed Merlin's cheek carefully and got up. Merlin felt his heart calming down and smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Take off your clothes", he heard Arthur's voice and for a second his heart stopped beating._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come on, Merlin. You have to sleep _properly _, which is not lying all dressed on the edge of my bed."___ _ _ _ _ _

________Merlin obeyed. He took off his shirt and trousers, and the air suddenly felt cold. He shivered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Come here", Arthur clumsily tried to put up the blanket. "Rest".  
Merlin got on the bed, covered himself and closed his eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you", he muttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I love you", Arthur said and kissed Merlin one last time in forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think  
> and if i made mistakes (of which i'm almost sure) let me know too  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
